Rebellion VS Antihumans
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: When the group returns to DC after retrieving Jamie, Jackson is left in the middle of the road where he is saved by the same wolf they experimented on. The wolf tells Jackson what is really going on.


**Jackson's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the road of Washington DC. I remember what happened now. After we retrieved Jamie we made it back to DC, but we were attacked by infected animals. At least the world knows about Reiden Global. I looked and saw three wolves, two tigers, and one lion approaching me. I had nothing to defend myself with. I made my peace. It was my peace. That's okay. We all have our time. At least I'd get to see my father again and tell him I'm sorry. But before one of the wolves could pounce on me another wolf pinned it. I recognized that wolf as the one we experimented on and saved. Then something shocking happened. "This doesn't concern the rebellion." One of the tigers said. Animals can talk now? Was this another mutation? "Afraid it does. You have to go through me to test to him." The friendly wolf said. Then the other two wolves charged and tried to pounce on the friendly wolf, but he grabbed one of them and slammed him into the other wolf. He sliced the throat of the one he grabbed with his claws. When the wolf that was pinned got up he tried to pounce on him, but the friendly wolf rammed into his and went for the throat. The last wolf tried to stab him with a knife, but the friendly one grabbed the foreleg holding the knife and stabbed the bad one in the stomach. The tigers charged, but the wolf grabbed their heads and slammed them together. He stabbed them in the necks with the knife. And when the lion charged the wolf jumped onto the lions back and sliced it's throat with the knife. The lion fell to the ground and died from blood lost. Then the wolf walked up to me until his muzzle was a foot away from my face. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes." I said. The wolf helped me up. "Why did you save me? Aren't you infected by the mother cell?" I asked. He chuckled. "The mother cell isn't real. It was just a rock. Reiden Global isn't human. At least not the CEO." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. He stood up on his hind legs. He must have grow cause he was about a couple inches taller than Abraham. "You think the CEO is human, but that was just his assistant. The real CEO is an evil canine know as Vector." He said. "Why is Vector doing this?" I asked. "You know the answer." He said. "No I don't." I said. He chuckled. "You do. If your father Robert Oz knows then so do you." He said. My eyes widen at the mention of my father. "Humans domesticated animals, locked them up, and killed them for sport." I said. He nodded. "An alliance called Antihumans. They want revenge and have been waiting for the right time to fight back and spread the message that they no longer fear humans, but the rebellion doesn't believe in their ways. Those animals that have help you in the past were part of it. I am part of it." He said. "So you and this rebellion are fighting to protect the human race?" I asked. "Yes, but the number of Antihumans is larger than the number of animals in the rebellion." He said as he got on all fours again. "So trying to find a cure for something that didn't exist was nothing, but a giant waste of time?" I asked. He nodded. I can't believe we did all that for nothing. "How are the animals mutating so quickly then?" I asked. "Well we have mutated months ago. We managed to keep that a secret. Canines are always the first to mutate." He said. "I gotta find my friends." I said. He sniff the air. "There was a vehicle here hours ago. That might be them." He said. "How are we gonna get to them?" I asked. "Hop on." He said. "I don't know. I don't even know you." I protested. "Oh. My apologies. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Nightmare. Should I pretend I don't know your name is Jackson?" He asked sarcastically. "Nope." I said I as I sat on his back. He was kinda like a horse. "Hold on tight." He said. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck before he started running. The wind was kinda strong. Probably cause he was running at least 40 MPH and there's no windshield in front of me. I almost lost my grip on his, but I managed to hold on. He started slowing down which meant we were close. I looked and saw my team with guns about to go in the SUV. They're probably coming back for me. "Hey guys!" I shouted. They looked and their eyes widen when they saw me riding a wolf. "Rafikai?" Abe asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. When Nightmare came to a stop I was right in front of them. "Are you riding a wolf?" Chloe asked. "Yep." I said. "Hey I remember him." Mitch said as he kneeled down. "I remember you too." Nightmare said. Mitch fainted, while the other's jaws hit the floor. "Is this cause of the mother cell?" Jamie asked. "I do not feel like explaining all over again." Nightmare said. "I'll explain later." I said as Nightmare picked up and took him to our hotel/home.

 **Nightmare's POV**

Two hours later Jackson explained everything after Mitch woke up. They informed what's left of the government about the Antihumans. Jackson and I stayed at his hotel. I kept him warm by laying on top of him. He seemed comfortable in my fur. He was petting me right now and we were just being lazy. Then the door opened and Mitch came in. "Where have you been?" Jackson asked. "I was at the bar again. I came to see how you an your furry friend are doing." He said. "We're fine." I said as I nuzzled Jackson's neck. Not lovingly. Just being affectionate. Mitch went to the other room and layed on the bed. Jackson closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. I did the same and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
